Murder Mystery
by darkdreamsviolentvisions
Summary: Perhaps she was using the wrong technique in selling the house. Whenever she had a potential buyer of the house, she played down the deaths of the previous owners as much as she could, maybe it was time to do the opposite.


I OWN NOTHING!  
>MatthewOliverGrey (a member here, great writer check him out) helped come up with the idea.<p>It was early october and Marcy was beinning to seriously reconsider taking a different career path, or retiring. Anything to be free of the burden of the infamous 'Murder House'. Every family that was interested in it soon backed out, for one reason or another. Or, you know, they died.<p>

It was around this time that an idea came to her, perhaps she was using the wrong technique in selling the house. Whenever she had a potential buyer of the house, she played down the deaths of the previous owners as much as she could. Maybe it was time to do the opposite.  
>-<p>

'A murder mystery night, yes. I mean, you've seen how many people have taken an interest in the house because of its somewhat -violent- past.'

'Marcy, I'm not sure thats the best idea-' Her boss began.

'Look, give me a chance. Its almost halloween, and you've seen the amount of people who attend the murder tour! I think its the only chance we have to get rid of this waste of space.'

'Okay, okay. Just, get it sold, right?'

'I will', Marcy smiled, ending the call.  
>-<p>

'And this, ladies and Gentlemen, marks the end of the Murder tour' Boomed the overweight tour guide.  
>Marcy took this as her chance to get in some words. Pushing past rising passengers on the tour vehicle, she grabbed the microphone off the overbearingly annoying tour guide.<p>

'Excuse me, madam, the tour is ove-'.

Ignoring him, Marcy spoke over the sea of pale, scrawny faces, many bearing piercings or chains on their black clothing.  
>'Hello, ladies and uhh gentlmen.' As you may have seen advertised throughout the town, the Murder House, which is currently up for sale - at a very VERY generous price I might add- will be hosting a one time only Murder Mystery night. You are all invited.'<p>

It was the 25th October, and finally the night of the Murder Mystery.  
>Marcy was so excited that everything was going to plan. It was nearing 7pm and the event started at 8. The actors should already be there and in place. Of course, Marcy had gone all out tonight. She had hired voluntary actors to play the parts of the suspects. Getting into her car, she pulled out onto the road.<p>

Scarlet ran into the garden of the murder house screaming. She was meant to be acting as a suspect or some shit in this freaky house. Of course that had been before some girl had charged at her with an axe. She wasn't even sure where the other actors were. The gig hadn't started yet, people were due to start arriving in ten minutes.  
>She looked for her ride, one of her friends who was also acting had brought her here. The car was gone. That bitch, she though. Shakily, she took her mobile out her pocket. She was calling a cab and getting the hell outta here.<p>

'Hey, Aura. Hurry the fuck up! We're late as it is.' Snake said. Looking at his vampiric watch which he had bought off some dude called Emoeater on ebay, he saw the hand switch to quarter past 8.  
>Aura came out the bedroom, wearing metal goth boots and thick eyeliner. Chains started from her hip and ended on the bottom of her skinny jeans. Her long black hair framed her pale face eerily.<br>Snake, named after his symmetrical snake bite peircings on his face was wearing thick black makeup also.  
>They set off for the Murder House.<p>

-  
>Marcy was stuck in traffic. Cursing loudly, she beeped her horn, yelling at the driver in front.<p>

Snake and Aura walked up to the front door of the Murder House they had seen so many times in horror books and documentaries. They were both young, Snake 21, Aura 19, but they had been saving up and wanted to buy the house. They were only really coming to check it out.  
>'Should we just open the door?' Aura asked.<br>Snake, about to speak was interrupted by the door opening, a man and a women screaming, burst through, running from the house and straight out the gate.

'Guess we don't need to', Snake said, walking through. 'Nice acting' Aura smiled, following him. 'They really looked scared.'

They were greeted by a woman in her late 30's or early 40's. She had long sand coloured hair and a warm smile. 'Welcome to our murder mystery night'  
>'Oh, we aren't too late?'Snake smiled at her.<br>'No, quite the opposite, really. You're just in time. My name is Vivian, by the way.'  
>Aura held her hand out towards her. 'Awesome, just like that chick that died here, right?' Vivian smiled.'Sure. Follow me.'<p>

Aura, turned, hitting Snake in the back. 'Quit touching that lamp, what if it breaks? Come on, she said to follow her.'  
>They ventured into the living room, and saw the pumpkins with carved faces that decorated the room.<br>'Ooh, festive,' Snake laughed, picking one up.  
>'Snake?' Aura said.<br>'Who puts this much detail into a fucking pumpkin?'  
>'Snake. I can't find Vivian' Aura said, pacing the room.<br>'All of these decorations are grotesque.'

'So is your face. Tell me, how do you get past airport security with all that metal integrated into your body?' This was a man's voice, much to the alarm of both Aura and Snake.

The man, dressed in designer clothes from head to toe, took in the sight of Snake and shuddered. 'Ugh, no one informed me Marilyn Manson was becoming a trending style icon.'

'Who the fuck are you?' Snake asked, defensively.  
>'Thats what I should be asking you, considering you're in my house. By the way, hunny' the man adressed Aura, 'They're called 'Skinny Jeans', not 'Make you skinny Jeans.'<p>

Aura gasped, 'What do you mean, YOUR house? The house is up for sale'

Ignoring this, the man replied 'I'm Chad, by the Way, and if you see my husband, Patrick, I'd try and avoid him. You seem like a right dick, so he'll probably want to blow you.'  
>With this, Chad seemed to vanish into thin air.<p>

'What the hell just happened there?' Aura shrieked. 'We need to get out of here.'  
>Turning towards the door, they saw a teenage girl, with long brown hair. 'Leaving? I don't blame you, this whole thing sucks. Thats if you can leave'<br>'Violet, get back over here. Stop scaring our guests' A shout from upstairs erupted.  
>'Fuck off, dad.'<br>On que, a man with black hair came running into the room. 'How dare you say that to your father!'  
>'Bite me!'she rolled her eyes.<br>'Actually, I'd prefer to shoot you. The man pulled a gun from his pocket, shooting Violet in the head. Her brains splattered all over the walls.

'Oh fuck!' Snake yelled.  
>'This house is shit creepy!' Aura shrieked.<p>

The man smiled, seeming apologetic. 'Sorry, teenage daughter troubles. The name's Ben, Ben Harmon. I'm a physchiatrist'  
>Turning to look at Violet's brains smeared all over the walls, he muttered 'It helps in this house.'<p>

"Well, now I have to clean that up" sighed Vivian appearing next to her daughter, "Ben! you got brains on the carpet!" she nagged at her husband who was still holding the gun.  
>"Bitch, be quiet" he yelled pointing the gun at his wife, with a pull of the trigger she was on the floor, her blood seeping out the bullet hole in her head. "I think im gonna be sick" Aura exclaimed.<p>

'Would you like me to see to that?' A voice registered from behind her.

She turned around, looking for Snake, but instead came face to face with two nurses. One, had dark brown hair, and bloody knife wounds stained her apron. The other, slightly more overweight, was dripping wet from head to toe. They were both very pale with black rings round their eyes that made them look as though they hadn't had a good night's rest in years.

Aura felt panic rising through her whole body. Snake was nowhere to be seen. 


End file.
